


Meet the Ways.

by chasing_stars_and_cigarettes



Series: My Immortal: The Web Series ONESHOTS [1]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series
Genre: Comedy, Dinner, Family, Family Dinner, Family situation, Funny, Goffik, Gothic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Mary Sue, The Room, dinner table talk, enoby - Freeform, jenna marbles - Freeform, lol, my immortal fanfic, my immortal series, my immortal the web series, my immortal web series, stupid prepz, tommy wiseau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Enoby's home life was like? Are the other Way's as gothic as her? Or are they the complete opposite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this story line myself. Hope you guys like it! Leave kudos and/or comment. P.S Enoby's dad is basically Tommy Wiseau. If you dunno who he is, get da hell outta here !!11111

Enoby sat down at the kitchen table sighing goffikly and sexily. Already sitting at the table was her older sister, Fangoria, who was flicking through one of those magazines preppy losers read.

"Oh hi, family," Enoby’s dad greeted the two as he sat down at the table.

"Hi, Dad, how was work?" Fangoria asked.

"It was super, ahaha."

Enoby rolled her eyes at her annoying preppy father. He would always come in from work and ask really stupid questions about their days which led to pointless chatter.

"Bon appetite!" A voice boomed. Enoby looked around to see her mother waltz in with a tray of food which she placed in the middle of the table and layed out plates in front of them, "everyone tuck in. And remember; one slice of beef!"

Everyone took turns to take food from the tray. Enoby eyed the food in disgust. Goths don’t eat human food. They eat vampire food.

"So…" Fangoria began taking a bite from a carrot piece, "Trevor and I were talking and we’re pretty much thinking about starting our own little family if you know what I mean. First he’s gonna have to get a job. I’m not the only who’s gonna be paying money into our home. Plus, my pay isn't that good."

"Maybe you should get married first, honey. It's much more preferable and traditional. And I’m sure you’d look lovely in a big white wedding dress," Mother said

"Well I suppose I could kind of hint to him. I deserve a big white wedding," Fangoria smiled.

"Fangoria, don’t be such a prep. White weddings are a bore. I’d imagine you wearing black. It’s so much darker and sexier." Enoby broke her silence.

"For the 1000th time, Ebony, my name is Jenna." Fangoria / Jenna snapped.

"For the 666th time; it’s Enoby! It’s Celtic."

"No fighting. I want a nice family dinner, ahaha," father declared, "Now shut the fuck up, you mother fuckers."

There were a few minutes of silence before Mother started to speak, “How longs the break before you go back to Hogwarts, Ebony?”

"Only a few weeks. Also, it’s Enoby. It’s celtic." The goth answer playing with her gothic food.

"And will we be seeing your grades from the first semester anytime soon?"

Jenna smirked in Enoby’s direction as the goth looked shifty.

"Actually…" She started, "I don’t know how far in the process they are in sending them out so maybe later."

"And how was work today, Johnny?" Mother asked.

"Oh it was fun, haha. I had to deal with a scam artist which was quite fun actually."

"Who was it?"

"I cannot tell you that," Johnny stopped, "anyway, Enoby, how’s your sex life?"

Jenna coughed awkwardly.

"To rephrase what your Father has said; are you still seeing that boy, Tom?" Mother asked.

"Eugh no. He was a dork…but a sexy dork." Enoby answered.

"Why don’t you focus on different kinds of guys instead of just ‘goths’ and ‘satanists’." Jenna stated, "there are plenty to choose from out there."

"Boys who don’t fit into those categories aren’t sexy. Have you looked at your boyfriend? He looks like Channing Tatum! Not sexy! You're garunteed to have an ugly baby anyway."

Jenna reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, “oh look! What’s this?” She unfolded the paper and looked at the page, “ooh! Ebony’s grades!”

Enoby’s eyes widened.

"Oh, pretty bad…" Jenna said sarcastically. She went to hand the paper to her mother before Enoby could grab it.

"You fucking prep!" Enoby shouted sexily and sexitivily.

"Ebony! So far you have only passed defence against the dark arts! And we know what your relationship with Professor Sinister is like. Shes obviously gonna give you an A," Mother scolded her.

"I hate you!" Enoby shouted in Jenna’s direction.

"That’s what you get for being a whiny bitch," Jenna smirked victoriously.

"Stop fighting! If everybody loved each other, the world would be a better place," Johnny said.

Enoby's shock dropped as she wore a smile that matched Jenna's. She then reached into her own pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test. Jenna's smile dropped.

"Oh, look Mom and Dad," Enoby smiled, "I found this in your beloved Jenna's room!" She then looked at it, "Oh, looky here! Plus sign! There's a baby on the way."

The two grown ups fixed their eyes on the eldest girl. Their mouths hung open as they stared in shock.

"You...little...bitch..." Jenna snarled through gritted teeth. 

"How does that foot taste, Fangoria."

"For the last...fucking...time......It's...Jenna," Jenna fumed.

"Whatever, prep," Enoby smirked as she put the pregnancy test in her mouth as if it were a cigarette.

Enoby was then confused as Jenna's expression changed.

"Umm, Enoby..." Jenna struggled to talk.

"Fangoria...?"

"Ebony, I pissed on that thing..."

Enoby's eyes widdened as she took the stick from here mouth looking at her sister in disbelief, "Why would you do that?!"

"That's how they work!" Jenna shouted.

Enoby threw the object halfway across the room and ran from the table to the bathroom. Jenna just cackled as Enoby shouted, "FUCKING PREP CONTRAPTIONS!"


End file.
